


Maybe He'll Thank Me ~ A Courfeyrac Interlude

by Wargasms



Series: Anything You Ask [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Frottage, M/M, idk what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R (inadvertently) plays Cupid</p><p>Written for a prompt on the LJ Comm MakingHugoSpin's Les Mis kink meme:<br/>( http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/9761.html?thread=530721#t530721 )<br/>i've literally scoured the internet for Courfeyrac/Marius, but my search only retrieved about six to seven fics at most. </p><p>so, i'm asking for more.</p><p>Courfeyrac/Marius, frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe He'll Thank Me ~ A Courfeyrac Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with the modern!au 'verse i am creating. the beginning of this might explain how marius got drunk and why it's R's fault: http://archiveofourown.org/works/734764/chapters/1366189  
> also i used this too, or well i was filling this then saw the frottage prompt and boom  
> http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/9761.html?thread=192289#t192289

“M’sorry,” Marius muttered from where he sat on the floor, hugging the toilet, cheek pressed against the seat. At least they weren’t still at the club so it wasn’t a public toilet, just theirs. Still, Courfeyrac had wiped it down with disinfectant before letting him puke all over it. It had been a lost cause to begin with, Courfeyrac told himself.

He didn’t say anything to Marius, the kid (it was hard not to think of him that way in this moment) had been apologizing for the last hour at least. At this point it was just drunken babbling. Courfeyrac was trying to figure out how Marius had gotten in this state.

He really hadn’t had any more than Courfeyrac, and so should not have been throwing-up drunk. Had someone slipped him something when they got to the club? But Marius had already had trouble before they even got there. Surely no one at the Musain had--

“Fucking Grantaire,” Courfeyrac growled as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

[text to R: u r Dead]

[text to R: ur not even drunk are you!]

[text to R: DEAD]

He obviously wasn’t getting a reply tonight. Fine. That gives Courfeyrac more time to plan how to dispose of his body.

Marius was asleep, as evidenced by his snoring. This was not how Courfeyrac had imagined his evening transpiring.

With a sigh he wet a cloth and carefully wiped Maruis’ face and hands. He woke up long enough for Courfeyrac to force a few sips from a water bottle into him. Marius then stumbled his way to Courfeyrac’s bedroom. 

Where he promptly started to strip.

Courfeyrac blinked and bit his lips shut. Marius had kept his boxers on, but everything else was a trail across the floor, leading straight to Courfeyrac’s bed. Marius was making a mess of his covers, getting them completely tangled around himself.

With a shake of his head, Courfeyrac picked up Marius’ clothes, folded them neatly and placed them in a pile next to his shoes. The snoring was back, so he changed into his pyjama pants and an a-shirt before turning to contemplate the body strewn across his bed.

They’d slept in his bed together before, but Marius had been wearing more clothes those times.

He decided to just push Marius back to one side of the bed so he could claim a space for himself. As soon as he lay on his back and straightened the covers, Marius turned and snuggled up to Courfeyrac’s side. Then a moment later he draped his top arm and leg over Courfeyrac, resting his cheek on Courfeyrac’s chest, practically laying half on top of him.

As if this wasn’t enough, Marius was hard, Courfeyrac could feel it pressed against his thigh.

Oh, and now he was nuzzling his cheek on Courfeyrac and mumbling, “Y’smell good.”

“Go to sleep, Marius.” Courfeyrac was too old for his voice to be cracking like that.

“M’here to sleep with you,” came the garbled reply.

“Then shut up.”

“Not that kinda sleep,” Courfeyrac heard before Marius shifted. He covered Courfeyrac’s body with his own and nuzzled at his jaw, lips finally finding Courfeyrac’s mouth for a messy kiss.

“Marius, you’re drunk, please stop.” There was no point in returning the kiss, Courfeyrac told the part of himself that regretted it when Marius pulled away.

The “m’sorry”s started again and Marius slumped off him, curling on his side with his back to Courfeyrac now.

Sighing, Courfeyrac rolled onto his side and patted Marius’ back, “It’s okay, shh.” The patting turned to rubbing as Marius went back to snoring.

Leaving Courfeyrac with an erection and a headache.

 

He next awoke to Marius fighting with the sheets and falling off the bed. Marius groaned and Courfeyrac had to choke back his laugh. He rolled to peek over the side of the bed. Marius was staring back in confusion.

“Are you okay?”

“What happened?” Marius asked, sounding slightly panicked, not even attempting to move from where he sprawled on the floor.

“Just now or...”

“I don’t even remember leaving the Musain.”

“I am working under the assumption Grantaire was pouring his shots in your drink.”

“What? Why?”

“That, you would have to ask Grantaire.”

“So, why am I undressed?”

Courfeyrac shrugged casually, “You did that.”

This made Marius pause and worry his lip, “Did I... do anything else?”

“You kissed me.”

“Oh. I-- oh.”

“Don’t worry, it’s already forgotten.”

“Oh. Okay,” Marius frowned (Courfeyrac was certain Marius did not sound disappointed, he simply must be projecting). “Ah, I need to...” he trailed off, struggling to his feet and making his way to the bathroom.

Courfeyrac curled up in the space Marius had been sleeping, face buried in the pillow and inhaling the smell. He was just drifting back to sleep when Marius awkwardly cleared his throat. 

When he looked up, dawn was filtering through the curtains and he could see Marius still in his boxers, standing beside the bed. “Can I, is it okay if--” he waved a hand at the bed.

Guessing he wanted back in bed, Courfeyrac smiled lazily and stretched before rolling to the other side. He straightened the covers out and pulled them back. “So, you still want to sleep with me?”

“What?” Marius blushed furiously and paused, but Courfeyrac gripped his wrist and tugged him into the bed.

“I’m just teasing. But you did say that to me last night.”

“Oh, god, really?” Marius winced, thoroughly embarrassed. They were both curled on their sides, facing each other.

“Yeah,” he chuckled and pulled the blankets over them. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I threw up everything I’ve eaten in the last week.”

“You probably did,” they weren’t touching, but the distance was minimal. “No headache?”

“No. I mean, a bit, but I took some stuff that was in the medicine cabinet.”

“Brushed your teeth, too,” Courfeyrac noted of Marius’ warm minty breath.

“Yeah, I--” his voice dropped to a whisper, “I’m doing this all wrong.” Before Courfeyrac could ask, Marius was kissing him again. Courfeyrac didn’t kiss back this time due to shock.

“Are you still drunk?”

“No!” Marius froze.

“You brushed your teeth so you could kiss me?”

“Yes,” he replied quietly.

“Such a gentleman,” Courfeyrac murmured, curling an arm around Marius’ waist and tugging him closer.

Courfeyrac kissed Marius this time, and Marius kissed back. When he felt Marius’ tongue tracing the crease of his lips, he parted them and let Marius take his mouth. It was a little sloppy but incredibly sincere in conveying Marius’ need and it felt absolutely wonderful.

His hand stroked over Marius’ back, following his spine and the lines of his muscles. Marius draped his leg over Courfeyrac’s, his hard on again insistent against Courfeyrac’s thigh. This time Courfeyrac rolled his hips into it and Marius broke away from their kissing with a moan.

Then he was tugging at Courfeyrac's shirt; Courfeyrac obligingly took it off. He sighed happily when Marius’ hand slid over the exposed skin of his chest.

They made out for a ridiculously long time, shifting and rubbing against each other. Courfeyrac finally yanked at Marius’ boxers, trying to get them off. “Yours too,” Marius says when he catches on and wriggled out of them.

“As you command,” Courfeyrac grinned and made quick work of it. He moved over Marius, lying against him slowly.

Marius responded by fisting his hands in Courfeyrac’s hair and wrapping his legs around Courfeyrac’s hips. The friction was rough and too dry, but Courfeyrac had a bottle of lube somewhere under the pillows. It was as he was searching for it with a hand that Marius blurted, “I’ve never been with a guy.”

“You’re doing well for your first time.” Locating the bottle then, Courfeyrac kissed Marius’ chin and sat back on his heels between Marius’ legs, the covers cast towards the foot of the bed. He flipped the lube open and slicked up his right hand.

Marius was staring at his hand and spluttering, “But I’ve not-- I don’t-- oh!”

“Indeed,” Courfeyrac chuckled, fingers closing around Marius’ cock just below the head, dragging his thumb through the precome collected at the slit.

Marius’ eyes fluttered shut and he clawed at the bed while thrusting up into the fist. Courfeyrac’s strokes were slow, spreading the lube all over his shaft.

For some reason, Marius was trying to talk. “I thought-- you-- were gonna... when you got-- the lube! I! Shit, I thought--”

It took him a moment to puzzle it out, but he realized what Marius meant.

“You thinking is the entire problem. I’m not gonna fuck you right now, don’t worry. You’ll have to earn that.”

His eyes flew open at that, wide with shock then lidded with desire. Courfeyrac swallowed a moan and released Marius’ dick to jack his own with the last of the lube before moving in so he could take them both in hand.

“God!” Marius exclaimed when their skin meets and glides smoothly together. Courfeyrac used both his hands to stroke them and the heat was glorious. With a cry of his own Courfeyrac let go and pinned Marius’ body to the bed with his.

They went back to marking out as they writhed, slippery sweet friction driving them on. Marius gripped Courfeyrac’s biceps and moaned into his mouth, losing all grace and rutting wildly.

Soon, Marius tossed his head back with a whine, nails digging into Courfeyrac’s skin as he lost all rhythm. “Please! I need!”

“Got you,” Courfeyrac pants, straddling one of Marius’ thighs, giving his cock access to the crease of Courfeyrac’s thigh. His own was trapped in the tight space between them. He kissed at Marius’ throat as the moved together, feeling the hum of Marius’ moans vibrating below his lips.

Marius was breathing in ragged pants, hips snapping sharply. He gasped open mouthed against Courfeyrac’s shoulder. His free leg curled around Courfeyrac, pulling him close as he came, the hard buck of his hips making Courfeyrac groan and lose it as well, adding to the pool of heat between them.

When he caught his breath, Courfeyrac carefully rolled onto his back. His a-shirt was hanging half off the bed. So, being the closest thing he was willing to sacrifice, he used it to clean himself then Marius. As he turned away to toss it at the clothes hamper, Marius spooned his body up behind Courfeyrac’s.

His chest was warm against Courfeyrac’s back and his arm wrapped possessively around Courfeyrac’s waist. Marius settled his chin on Courfeyrac’s shoulder, cheek moving against his neck when he spoke. “That was good.”

“I try my best, my friend,” he said while searching with his foot for the covers at the end of the bed. He managed to kick the sheet within reach and pulled it up to cover them.

“You are a good friend, Courfeyrac.”

“I know. Now go back to sleep until it’s a decent hour.”

Marius muttered something and was soon snoring lightly into Courfeyrac’s ear. He didn’t really mind.

 

The next afternoon he received a text from Grantaire.

[text from R: how are u planning to do it?]

[text to R: u get a pass this once but that was dirty]

[text from R: i’m sorry. tell marius i’m sorry? will u forgive me? do i need to grovel? ]

[text to R: i will but u need to tell him urself too. yes. no. i think i may owe u a thank you, actually]

[text from R: i’ll tell u about my night if u tell me about urs]

[text to R: deal.]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly what I'm doing with these two so don't blame me if it all ends badly. Also, there's a drabble set about sometime later ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/740141 ).


End file.
